


I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Prince [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based (loosely) on Prince series, Crack, Don't copy to other sites, Hercules songfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Short piece of crack based loosely off of Prince. Takes place at Harry's 15th birthday party. Not to be taken seriously, but cute and funny.





	I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writer's Den discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Writer%27s+Den+discord).



> Idea from TayTurtle. You can thank her or yell at her as you wish to. Haha.

Harry looked around his birthday party and realized everyone was occupied without him. He slipped outside and began wandering the grounds of the house, wondering if he really loved Tom.

He sighed, and an urge to sing his doubts welled up inside him. Without thinking about it further, he opened his mouth.

“If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation—that’s ancient history; been there, done that!”

Severus, Lucius and Barty Crouch Jr, had wandered out to look for him, and upon hearing this, they jumped in with a rebuttal.

“Who d'you think you’re kidding? He's the Earth and heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden—Honey, we can see right through you.”

Harry sang, “Oh, no!” But they continued right over him,

“Girl, you can’t conceal it, we know what you’re feeling—who you’re thinking of!”

Harry shook his head and replied, “Oh, no chance, no way, I won’t say it, no no!”

The three men immediately shot back, “You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!”

Harry scowled. “It's too cliché, I won’t say I’m in love.” The men sang a pleasant harmony in the background as he continued, “I thought my heart had learned its lesson; it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming ‘get a grip, girl! Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out!’”

The men rallied quickly and sang, “You keep on denying, who you are and how you’re feeling; Baby, we're not buying—Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling!”

Harry broke in with an “Oh, no!” But they went on right over him again.

“Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you've got, got, got it bad?”

Harry frantically shook his head. “Whoa, no chance, no way, I won’t say it, no, no!”

They replied, “Give up, or give in,” and Severus added, “Check the green, you’re in love!”

Harry kept on going, “This scene won’t play, I won’t say I’m in love!”

The men butt in and sang under him, “You're doing this—read our lips—you’re in love!”

Harry sang louder, “You’re way off-base, I won’t say it!”

The men sang to each other, “She won’t say it, no!”

As Harry continued, “Get off my case, I won’t _say_ it!”

The men sang coaxingly, “Now don’t be proud, it’s okay, you’re in love!”

Harry caught sight of Tom standing in the doorway, obviously looking for him, and smiled as he sang, slower and softer, “At least out loud, I won’t say I'm in love.”

The men sang a soft, “Shoo-doop, shoo-doop, shoo-doop, shoo-doop, sha-la-la-la-la-la, ahh!” Harry could hear the satisfaction in their voices as he admitted it—finally.


End file.
